Just A Taste Of Raspberry
by CrookedMoonlight
Summary: GRUVIA - Juvia x Gray one-shot a bit of fluff for the lack of Gruvia in the manga at the moment! i can't really write a summary without giving it all away! XD Gray x Juvia
Just a taste of raspberry.

 **A/N:** **Hey guys! Another Gruvia one-shot! Fluffy Gruvia, but not too much fluff! The lack of Gruvia in the manga is killing me! Enjoy!**

It was an unusually cold winters day in Magnolia, the wind ripped and tore at anyone's exposed skin mercilessly as it whipped through the town ferociously, howling through the streets as it snaked down abandoned alleyways. No-one was out their houses today; everyone was taking shelter and keeping warm, shielding themselves from the elements.

At the guild Juvia had noticed everyone was bored as she surveyed the room, this weather had been going on for days now, no-one really wanted to take a job in this. No-one except her Gray-sama. He wasn't back yet and Juvia had a funny feeling a snowstorm was fast approaching. The blue haired mage glanced around her from where she sat at the bar, it was late November now and everyone seemed to be getting into the Christmas spirit. Everyone was happy, even if a little bored. Laxus and Freed were having a joke about something over in one corner, Freed hanging off Laxus' every word. Lisanna and Bickslow were playing some kind of game with cups and a ball. It seemed that Lisanna had to guess which ball the cup was under as Bickslow passed the ball between the cups with incredible speed. Jet and Droy were sat with Levy, Lily and Gajeel. The watermage chuckled, Gajeel looked most uncomfortable and slightly annoyed by the two men sat before him, there was no doubt in Juvias mind that the iron dragon slayer thought they were weak and 'a waste of space' as he would put it, but he grinned and beared it for Levy. His special someone. Even though he hadn't admitted it yet. Those two were getting more and more inseparable as the days went on. Juvias blue eyes moved across the room to Team Natsu - minus Gray. Happy was trying again unsuccessfully to give Carla a fish, this time with a pink bow wrapped around its neck. Erza and Wendy were chatting about Erzas different re-equips, she had more than just battle armour at her disposal. Natsu and Lucy seemed to be in their usual debate about something, the celestial mage having her arms crossed under her rather large bosom, pushing it out. _Is that what Gray-sama likes, someone who wears more flattering clothing?_ The watermage saw an image of Gray proposing to Lucy, him shirtless and her wearing a deep tarty red dress. Juvia shook her head violently as she forced the image out of her head. She shouldn't think so low of Lucy; she was a kind and respectable mage. She was Juvias friend. One of the first to truly except Juvia. She seemed to be interested in Natsu anyway despite their bickering. _Juvia shouldn't have to change her appearance like that to get her Gray-sama, he should like her the way she is_. Finally her eyes fell to Cana who was chugging away at her 12th Sake barrel unaware and free of worries as the liquid poured into her mouth. _How does she never bloat or burst?_ Juvia wondered in amazement.

"You waiting for Gray?" Cana slurred to Juvia squinting at her from a few seats away.

Juvia looked down to her hands in her lap. She _was_ waiting for him, she wanted to know that he had completed the mission safely, he didn't normally take them on his own. If he wasn't with Team Natsu he'd normally ask her in some nonchalant way to join him. "Yes. Juvia is just worried." She glanced now to Mira who was wiping down the bar. "Gray-sama doesn't normally take jobs on his own, that's all." Cana eyed her, she admired Juvias loyalty to Gray. Not many girls would stick by his moods like Juvia did. She must really love him. "And Juvia feels like a snowstorm might be coming." She finished.

"Gray will be one lucky dude, if he ever opens his eyes." The card mage said as she took another long swig from her barrel. "You two have been going on more and more missions alone together since the Grand Magic Games haven't you?" She smirked at Juvia as Mira giggled.

"Ju-Juvia er…." The watermage stammered a blush lining her cheeks. It was the truth. They were always doing some kind of job together, or walking about the town in the evenings just talking.

"It hasn't gone unnoticed." Cana winked at her. "It's cool now you seemed to have calmed down around him a bit." Juvia looked up, slightly shocked as Cana tucked a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear. Juvia nodded at Cana as she got up and walked outside to stand on the Veranda at the back of the guild. The cold air nipped at her exposed thighs and Juvia blew warm air into her cold hands, her breath making white puffs of smoke. She leaned against the railings and stared up into the white snow-filled sky above her. The watermage pulled out some raspberry lip-gloss applying a nice thick layer onto her lips, rubbing them together to even it out. Cana was right. She had gotten more relaxed around Gray-sama recently, she had mellowed out around him the more time she spent with him. She felt _closer_ to him, therefore more stable in where she stood with the icemage.

"Hey." Juvia was so lost in her thoughts as she stared up into the sky, she hadn't noticed the very subject of her affections standing next to her a few feet away, hands clasped in front of him on the railing.

"Gra…Gray-sama…." She looked at him her pupils dilating. He was so handsome. "Juvia didn't see you standing there." She blushed slightly.

"Yeah, you looked kinda lost in your own world out here." He chuckled his dark bangs covering his eyes.

"How was Gray-samas job?" The watermage asked shuffling closer to him as she awaited his answer.

"It was Okay. Quite boring actually. I just had to escort some snotty nosed guy from one town to another." Gray was still staring out into the distance as he spoke, the wind ruffling his hair as it blew.

"Gray-sama doesn't usually take jobs on his own. Juvia was worried." The blunette said assessing what she could see of him for injuries. He looked unharmed and in one piece. It still bothered her that he had taken off without so much as a word to anyone.

"Yeah. I needed to get out of town for a bit that's all." He sighed his thoughts elsewhere. It was the anniversary of his parents death in a few days and his head had been a mess. That and his feelings for a certain watermage were getting stronger and stronger, he had died for her without hesitation for a reason, that reason had scared him originally, but now he wasn't so scared, she made him happy, the time away from her had made him realise that. "But you don't need to worry."

"Well Juvia is glad that Gray-sama is okay." The blunette pursed and un-pursed her lips as Gray turned to face her.

"Hey it looks like there's going to be snow-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at her, she was always beautiful, but her ivory skin against the white sky made her doe like dark blue eyes stand out as her lighter blue waves cascaded down her shoulders softly, even in the harsh winds it seemed soft and silky. Her pink lips so plump and glossy. "Do you have any lip stuff, my lips are feeling a bit sore." He moved closer to her so that there was only a few centimetres between their bodies, his heart pounding.

"Ye…Yes, Juvia has some to protect her lips to." She smiled at him calmly although her heart was racing and her stomach was doing back flips from their closeness.

"On you now?" His eyes softened as he breathed out a white puff of air, warming Juvias face.

"Yes." The watermage murmured as pursed her lips again. Another nervous habit she had. The wind flew into a rampage again blowing her hair in front her face as Juvia flapped her hands around her face to try and rearrange it, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. _Juvia must look so unruly, flailing her arms around._

"Let me." Gray chuckled as he swept her blue locks back into place his touch gentle against her skin, lingering the back of his hand against her cheek getting lost in the blue depths of her eyes. Drowning in them. "Perfect." He whispered as he captured her lips in his tasting the raspberry lip gloss as the gap between them closed up, the heat of their bodies warming them both as Juvia pressed herself against him, she was shocked at first, not sure whether she was in her fantasyland or not, but as she realised that the situation was _very_ real she grasped it, wrapping her arms around his neck as his moved to the small of her back holding her securely against his muscle bound chest. The kiss was every bit as sweet and explosive as she had hoped it would be. She saw fireworks and sparks. She felt tingly and warm. On fire almost. She felt happy. She felt her heart open up even more. Like a flower blooming in her chest.

Gray couldn't believe how nice kissing Juvia was. He had thought about it a lot, but he had never imagined it to be this good, her lips were soft and dewy, sweet and plump, of course they tasted like raspberries, soft and silky. He felt a rush, a warm sensation. It felt _right_. He felt like he was weightless. He felt all his worries vanish. He felt his heart open to her. He felt oddly whole.

The pair broke apart, Juvia grinning and Gray giving her that silly little half smile he did, making her feel weak at the knees. Her head was spinning.

"That's better." His smile grew wider as he smoothed the transferred lip gloss over his lips still tasting the raspberry flavour. "How about some late lunch? I'm starving." The icemage said still staring into Juvias deep blue eyes.

"Juvia would love to!" She squealed looping her arm through his as they walked back through the guild to the streets of Magnolia earning some knowing smiles from all their guild mates.

"Hey frosty? Why do you smell likes raspberries?" Natsu asked sniffing around the pair. "Heh, and you to Juvia." Natsu scratched his head as Gray and Juvia blushed.

"None of your business flame brain." Gray shoved his hand into Natsu's face as he walked off, Erza watching the two of them walk out with stars in her eyes. _Has Gray finally made it clear?_ She hoped he had. The two of them would make each other so happy.

As they left the guild Gray slipped his hand into Juvias squeezing it as he said. "I might need to borrow some more lip gloss at some point." He smirked as Juvia turned a bright shade of red. _Gray-sama wants to kiss Juvia again? Juvia is in heaven!_ The watermage quickly said a simple yes to Gray as they made their way to a café. A single snowflake drifting down from the sky to fall upon them. One of many. A lot like their kisses.

 **The end!**

 **A/N:** **I've been itching to write something for ages now! This idea came to me at work, when some cute guy asked to use my lip gloss for his sore lips! Haha! I think it's quite cute! Let me know what you think!**

 **Read & Review!**

CrookedMoonlight.


End file.
